Alone in the Dark
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark. A JELENA story.


_I quickly ran down the alley and into the backstreets. I couldn't believe everyone was on my case today, especially the amount of reporters standing on my doorstep expecting me to spill all on my private life, everyone knows I'm a private person and that's the way it's staying. I kept looking behind every few steps just to make sure nobody was following me, this needed to remain a secret. I couldn't handle the pressure of anyone finding out where I was going, It needed to stay secret for the time being… things where just getting too hectic and rumours continued to escalate, we had to break up._

**_Justin's P.O.V _**

_It's Nine Forty-Five and she still hasn't come. I mean this is a little worrying since she was suppose to be here half an hour ago but to be honest I'd wait all day if it meant that I got to see her. I kept my phone in my left hand pressing the lock button every few seconds just to see if I had any messages from her while my right hand was placed firmly on the steering wheel of my car. Suddenly I saw a figure walking towards my car, I winced slightly to try and see who it was just as they got into my car._

_"Oh my god, I am so sorry. My mom held me up, she was asking a billion and one questions." I smiled at Justin as I swiftly kissed his lips before putting my seat belt on._

_"Relax. It's fine." He smiled back at me and started the car. "So… I figured we could spend a night somewhere. It's all private, don't worry." _

_"To be honest, that actually sounds perfect right now. I mean the tour is a lot of pressure, I just need some me and you time." I smiled at him as I flicked through my phone. "Can you believe that some of our fans are saying we're together in secret?" I chuckled slightly flicking down my Twitter feed._

_"Well, they're not wrong." I watched the smile form on Justin's face as we headed out onto the main road. "Babe, can you put some sunglasses on just while we drive down here?" _

_I quickly nodded and pulled my sunglasses out of the glove box and placed them over my eyes. Justin's car pretty much most of my stuff inside and that's the way he liked it. _

_We pulled up around the back of one of the most well-known hotels in the world, The Apollo. Justin quickly got out and told me to wait in the car checked us in. Then we both made our way to our rooms in secret. This wasn't the easiest of things in the world to get away with but to be honest it's nice. I mean I can spend sometime with my boyfriend without the world following our every move, it's nice to be free. _

_I lay on the bed watching films with Justin as he held my hand. "This feels perfect." I smiled up at him._

_"It does. It really does." _

_I giggled a little bit as his smile sent shivers down my spine. I looked at my phone which indicated that I had an unread message. "Hold on." I told Justin as I turned and grabbed my phone from the desk. _

_"Selenaaa." Justin whined. I know we both agreed no phones, but what if it was important? _

_"I know you're with Justin, Sel the press are hunting you down as we speak." I read the message aloud from Demi. _

_"You're fucking kiddin' me, right?" I noticed Justin's tone seemed a lot angrier now as he turned the channel over to MTV News just as a report was playing about us._

_"Jelena have been spotted at a secret location and my sources tell me that they've been planning these secret getaways for a few months now agreeing to tell nobody what's been going on. What's next for Hollywood's Secretive Pair?" We both watched as the report came to a close. _

_"Justin… We need to fucking go before they come and we're stranded here in this hotel!" My voice began to croak due to stress._

_"Sel, calm down. I'll sort this." Justin smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor into a service elevator and out the back where the car was parked. _

_The whole drive back to Hollywood was nothing more than silence… But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like a comfortable silence. I knew Justin was annoyed with the way tonight turned out but maybe it was a sign that tonight just wasn't meant to be. I mean nothing will change the way I feel about him so I don't understand why he keeps planning these trips. I do love it, but he doesn't need to. If he's trying to win me back, he's already done it. _

_"Are you okay?" I blinked as I turned my focus towards my boyfriend._

_"Yeah, yeah. Fine." From his words I could tell he was far from fine. _

_"Justin, why are you getting so pissed off?" _

_"Because! I wanted to plan this romantic getaway and I wanted it to be perfect. Selena I want to be the best boyfriend you've ever had and I can't do that when the paparazzi come and fuck shit up." I watched him hit the steering wheel as I grabbed his hand._

_"Woah. You won the title of 'Best Boyfriend' a long time ago, Okay? Stop worrying… I don't plan on ever leaving you Justin and you don't need to take me on all these trips to prove your love for me… I can see it."_


End file.
